Battle of Bracelets: The Forbidden Light
This game is for the fourth Series Swap day. See the Series Swap Day 4 Results for proof. Battle of Bracelets: The Forbidden Light (Also known as BoB: The Forbidden Light) is a 3D adventure game made by Samtendo09. Unlike other Battle of Bracelets games, only six characters is playable in Story Mode, and is not a turn-based game but is a Wii U game but can be played by up to six players (in Battle Mode only on one console). There are also two story, which is divided onto Golden (Heroes) and Dark (Anti-Heroes). Backstory Aingeru was enjoying his life in the Mountain Village. However, he saw Drake with a white treasure chest with a very strange pattern. Knowing that he will do something dreadful, Aingeru chased him. However, Drake prevent him coming by giving his Metallic Wall, and taunted him. But Aingeru get angry and used Distortion and hits him, making Drake falls the chest. Aingeru, who is curious of what's inside, had opened the strange chest and released the Overlight Bracelets, the most dreadful, powerful and hatred Bracelets of the world, sealed does to their extremely high amount of violences they made. Drake blamed him and leaves. Aingeru feels so guilty he don't want to tell to anyone, so he calls Ainhoa and Pablo for help to stop the Overlight Bracelets from destroying their world to not let his problem get worse. In the meanwhile, Drake have found Inferna and Garone, giving them bad news. They search for Overlight Bracelets to defeat them and then intended to destroy Aingeru once they found him. Stage 1: The Pyro Boy The Golden/Dark Bracelets get to the Calm Forest, where they faced the Overlight Pyro, Ron. He said that he'll burn the forest but the team prevent him. He fled after his clumsy defeat, and the team saw Sophia, the Overlight Sea. They chased her and get to the Beauty Beach. Stage 2: Sophia's Beauty and Waters After searching for her for a while, they soon to found her but taken by surprise with her Putrid Rain. They reteliated and finished her, fled from her defeat. They saw Ray, the Overlight Thunder, and such person invited them to the Dreaded Desert. He also tell them that the hope is in the pyramid. The team get going without protesting. Stage 3: Smart Man, Dried Hope When they get through the Dreaded Desert and getting in the Pyramid, they were tired and saw Ray. He explained that he lied and attacked them with Killer Thunder. the team tried to get up but were terrebly tired after traveling the Dreaded Desert. But Xavier/Alange (depended on the team) distracted him, so the team were able to recover. The battle ended and Ray was sent flying. A superfast Overlight Iceberg called Jetsu taunted them and the original three chased him. Stage 4: Jetsu for Speed When they reached the end of Glacial Cave, Jetsu told them that they can't catch him and threaten them as slowpokes. But they outsmart him and battled. When the battle ends, Jetsu ran away at full speed. A sumolike person called Doug appeared from behind and smashed the ground, shattering the floor onto multiple pieces, falling the team and Doug himself. He landed safely, so are the team. He tend to fight but Opaluke, the Overlight Cosmic, interrput him and told him to keep an eye on the Dark/Golden Bracelets (depended on the selected team). Opaluke have beaten the team but they retiliated and defeated him. He disappeared, leaving the team to search for Doug. Stage 5: Underground Battle with Doug Doug the Overlight Earth have beaten the Dark/Golden Bracelets (depended on the selected team) but saw the opposite team. He tend to attack but the team finished him. Enraged by his defeat, he smashed the wall and fleed. The Dark/Golden Bracelets have noticed the team and fight with them, but loses. They decides to team up as they have no choices. They saw Helga, the Overlight Time. They asked who is she but the latter hasn't responded and teleported them to the past, where are the Calm Forest before Ron have almost burnt this. Stage 6: Beauty of Time The team chased her until dead end, and battled. After Helga's defeat, she and the team get back to the present, and the latter one revealed her name and the reason why they will destroy all source of darkness: It is because that a god called Sundium get snapped after brutally insulted by Darkreon about him and the light, and that the God of Light had no other choices: To get rid of all darkness to proves the wraith of the light. Opaluke appears and told Helga to leaves. He attacked the team again, but failed. He warns the team if they met their leader, that's mean trouble. Stage 7: Closing to the Truth The Dark Bracelets betrayed the Golden Bracelets but were all stopped by Samty, the Overlight Gigant. Understanding their plan, the Golden Bracelets battled them. *If the player is in the Golden side, Aingeru warned Drake and the two other Dark Bracelets if they causes betrayal again, they will let them get destroyed by any Overlight Bracelets. Suddenly, Darkreon appeared to see what is going on, and noticed the Dark Bracelets failing and saw Samty. He is enraged and punished them with Crystal Rains. He warned them they have to join the Golden Bracelets for real before the Overlight Bracelets will destroy his paradise and probably the whole world. *If the player is on the Dark side, Drake is about to finish Aingeru but was blocked by Darkreon, and punish him and allies with Mind Destruction for only thinking for themselves. He warned Aingeru to not to flee them again or else he will deal with him one-on-one. He leaves and told the Dark Bracelets to deal with Samty, as the latter one is angry does to their selfishness. Final Story (Spoiling Warning) The End...? Control Wii U Controller Only Player 1 in Story Mode can use it. For One-Console Battle Mode, only two Leaders can use the two Wii U Controllers, since the Wii U can only handle up to two of these. *Left Control Stick: Move *Right Control Stick: Look around/Aim *A: Jump/Jump in Midair for winged characters *B: Use the selected Power/Press twice quickly to activate the Maximum Blow *X: Use Weapon/Attack *Y: Defend/Dodge while moving *L: Lock-On/Lock-Off *R: Call on teammates *Left Z/Right Z: Scroll through selected Power *Touch Screen: Touch a message to order teammates *D-Pad: Up for Taunt/Down for Disappointement/Side for Calling Help *+ Button: Pause/Unpause *- Button: Open the Items Menu *Camera/Sensor: Lift things/Pick a dropped Item (Shake) *Power Button: On/Off (Obviously) Wii Remote (Nunchuck Required) Only Player 2 and 3 in Story Mode can use it. For One-Console Battle Mode, the four partners (two on each teams) can control the four Wii Remote with Nunchuck, but it is rarely seen. *Wii Remote Sensor: Aim/Look around *Control Stick: Move *D-Pad: Up to Taunt/Down for Disappointement/Side for Calling Help *Swing/Shake Wii Remote: Use Weapon/Attack *Swing/Shake Nunchuck: Grab Items *1 or 2: Scroll through selected Powers *A: Jump/Jump in Midair for winged characters *B: Use selected Power/Press twice quickly for Maximum Blow *C: Defend/Dodge while Lock-On *Z: Lock-On/Lock-Off *+ Button: Pause/Unpause *- Button: Open Items Menu Gameplay Unlike other Battle of Bracelets, the characters and enemies don't take turn as mentionned above. It is a free-action game where the player can move, dodge and jump during battle. The player can also use Powers anytime and upgrade weapon it have into, for heroes, Bronze, Silver and Gold respectively, and for anti-heroes, Black, Shadow and Dark , respectively and once upgraded, it become more powerful, accurate, faster and other boost depended on weapons the wielder have. The main enemies are the Overlight Bracelets, their newest enemies (and considered the most powerful Bracelets after Gods). Each Characters have a Maximum Blow, which is only available when the user got filled the Rage Meter and pressed the B twice. The Rage Meter will be filled when the user give or take hits, use the Powers correctly but also reduces when getting healed or while defending without getting hit. The partners' Maximum Blows are not as powerful as their respective leaders but charges faster after getting healed. An Enraged character have their stats doubled, but will be back to normal if the Rage Meter is reverted to zero (as the meter decrease slowly) or if the Maximum Blow is used. The game have also stages, a feature that is uncommon in the Battle of Bracelets Series. There are 15 stages (not counting final battles) and each of them have 3 areas. In the last area of the stage, there a boss who waiting in the end of such areas. The bosses order may differs on Golden Bracelets and on Dark Bracelets. Each characters starts with 1000 HP, and get up to 50000 HP by upgrading their weapon. The amount of HP gained varies but alway get to the possible maximum when getting the Platinum/Evil Weapon. Modes Story Mode The players must prevent the Overlight Bracelets from attacking Aingeru's homeland. This mode is clearly different from other Battle of Bracelets games, but also with new features. Up to 3 players (one using the Wii U Pad, the two others uses the Wii Remotes with Nunchuck) can play. This is not available in Network Mode. Stages Replay If the player have already cleared stages, it can replay it and may also choose specefic areas it want to play. The player can also gain WEXPs so it effective to repeatly gain WEXPs in areas where it offered the most. Either side can be played but not mixed (except in Final Battles). This is available in Network Mode. Like Story Mode, up to 3 players can play in this mode. Battle Mode Two teams of three will fight for victory. Player 1 can set the time limit, items frequency, enemies frequency, and stages. One team is Golden Bracelets while another one is Dark Bracelets (though it is possible to make two same teams to fight via hacking). Six players can play in this mode and is available in Network Mode. RPG Mode Unlike Battle Mode, the player cannot used upgraded versions of weapons but can uses characters in previous Battle of Bracelets games with 3DS or Wii U. Also, the battle is the same as in other Battle of Bracelets main games. Up to 6 players (8 in Network Mode) can play. If the player have defeated the Overlight Bracelets, they can be played in this mode. Network Mode The player can connect to Nintendo Network and play Stages Replay, Battle Mode or RPG Mode with faraway friends or with strangers (Battle Mode & RPG Mode only). The player cannot access in such mode if it is seen hacking in this game, however. Options Can set sounds and musics, set and test controllers, manages save files, and set Network Mode options. The player can also review cinamatics it already saw. New Features Checkpoint Statue This item can be found anywhere, and will respawn the players when all players get defeated, received a game over, and choose "Restart from the last Checkpoint Statue". It also fully heal players. After being defeated twice, they can earn their respective Mega-Weapon, and being defeated thrice will give the players the choice of using the amazing Bracelet Guider. Bracelet Guider Three Platinum computer players will take their place and clear the level by theirself. They are extremely skillful but only appears if the players failed thrice. It can be cancelled anytime, but clearing the level as the Platinum Character will not earn any WEXPs, Item and other things such as Upgrades. Upgrade The players don't level up unlike the other Battle of Bracelets main games, but their weapons do. Each weapon had a WEXP (W'eapon '''Ex'perience 'P'oints) System and will gain WEXPs as they defeat enemies. After the WEXP System gets full, it will level-up after clearing an area. After that, it takes more WEXP to level-up again, until it reached the Gold/Dark . Upgraded weapons are not available in Battle Mode. Training Since the characters cannot level up, the only way to get more Spells is by Training. There's three levels, full of enemies, which are Trainee, Knight, and Warrior . Only Player 1 can go there but can choose any characters (this is a mode), and clearing Trainee will unlock ¼ of their Powers, Knight to unlock ½, Warrior to unlock all. Playable Characters Golden Bracelets Aingeru (Leader) *Element: *Weapon: Sword *Ability: Wing Form *Starting Powers: Green Flight, Turbo-Flame *Maximum Blow: Distortion. Pablo *Element: *Weapon: Hammer *Ability: Light Speed *Starting Powers: Freezing Wind, Ice Crown *Maximum Blow: Freezed Star Ainhoa *Element: *Weapon: Specter *Ability: Time Stop *Starting Powers: Giant Wave, Earthquake *Maximum Blow: Lunar Influence Dark Bracelet''s'' Drake (Leader) *Element: *Weapon: Sword *Ability: Dark Energy *Starting Powers: Dark Flight, Dragon Voltage *Maximum Blow: Gamma Darkness (Drake's newest Power, strong as Aingeru's Distortion) Inferna *Element: *Weapon: Mask *Ability: Flame Form *Starting Powers: Electric Vector, Voltage Bomb *Maximum Blow: Magical Fugue Garone *Element: *Weapon: Trident *Ability: Space Traveller *Starting Powers: Canon Song, Turbo-Thunder *Maximum Blow: Igniter Thunder Other Bracelets from two last games (Dark Shadows and The Cursed Death) will be playable in Battle Mode if the Wii U system have the two old save datas from two respective previous games. The Overlight Bracelets are playable for Battle Mode and RPG Mode when defeated once. (Zouméras can be only played for RPG Mode). Items There are two type of Items in this game: Heal and Weap Disk. Heal *'Drink: '''It heals 200 HP. *'Super Drink: 'It recover 1000 HP. *'Mega Drink: 'Recover 5000 HP. *'Giga Drink (New): 'Recover 7500 HP. *'Full Drink: 'Recover all HP. *'Antidote: 'Revocers from poison. *'Hot Chocolate: 'Recover from freezing. *'Courage Cookie (New): 'Recover from cower. (Cower is a status that made victim to move the reverse of the direction of the player wanted). *'Cure-All Drink (New): 'Recover from all status problem. Also recover all HP. Weap Disk All previous Weap Disk is included. *Huge: Makes the holder 2 times bigger, stronger and faster. *Giant: Makes the holder 4 times bigger, stronger and faster. *Gargatuan: Makes the holder 6 times bigger, stronger and faster. *Bright: Uses light or similair elements. *Obscure: Uses dark or similair elements. Reviews *TTC's Reviews: 95/100 Gallery Since Samtendo09 didn't created any of the characters who are in the game except most of the Overlight Bracelets, he prefer to recycle the appearances from The Cursed Death and New Generation. AingeruBoB.png|'Aingeru PabloBoB.png|'Pablo' AinhoaBoB.png|'Ainhoa' GaroneBoB.png|'Garone' Zouméras.png|'Zouméras' SamtyBoB.png|'Samty' DrakeBoB.png|'Drake' InfernaBoB.png|'Inferna' Prima Version The Prima Version is released several weeks later after the game's release (which this version called The Forbidden Light Prima). It has many differences: *It have the same gameplay as previous games (RPG elements). *Much more characters is playable in Story Mode. *The Story Mode is longer, because of more boss battles. *The Death Bracelets side are added, vastly different of the Golden and Dark side. *Sundium is now playable. His weapon is the Sun Sword and his main abilities are Darkness Destroyer (Double damage on enemies with Shadow element) and Overlight Field (Double the Overlight Bracelets' and his speed, energy and endurance). *A new Item, Revival Shard, will revive a dead/knocked out knocked out ally. A better but rarer counterpart, Immortals' Shard, will revive all dead allies but not allowed in Battle Mode. Trivia *Despite having different gameplay, it is considered canon of the Battle of Bracelets series and is even the main game after fans' outrageous approval. **This is the only main game of the series to have different gameplay. **However, it does have the RPG Mode. *This game's events happened after the Cursed Death. It is originally to be between Dark Shadows and Cursed Death but the two latter are chained. Category:Wii U Games Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Series Swap Day 4 Category:Futurastic Games Inc. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:3D Games Category:Adventure Games